


An unexpected event: Round 1

by Xenblade



Series: Haku and the Time Patrol [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Bow to your sensei, Gen, Training Session 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblade/pseuds/Xenblade
Summary: This deals with my created character from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Haku, and the events that lead to his training with Vegeta.





	

After the initial disorientation subsided, Haku looked around: He was on Earth. He knew it from history books but had only been there a handful of times on his missions. What city it was, he couldn't place it, but he was snapped out of his reverie by a horn.

"Hey! Move it pal! Don't daydream in the middle of the road ya moron!" The driver of a small delivery truck shook his fist at Haku and honked again.

"O-oh!. Um. Sorry." Haku stepped out of the way though he could hardly consider the pathway a 'road' but he felt a little bad about stepping on the neatly cut grass. He'd never seen such a perfectly cut or larger lawn. Then again, the emblazoned logo of Capsule Corp on the buildings around him would explain it.

A much softer bicycle chime came from behind, startling Haku, and getting him to turn around to see none other than Dr.Briefs himself! "Hello there stranger! What brings you to Capsule Corp?"

Haku didn't know much aside from the name and the major deeds that belonged to the man's name. Either way, he was still awed that he was meeting Dr.Briefs and that he was so polite. "Hi! Uhh." he scratched his head wondering if he could really tell his mission. Then again, this was the man who helped build a time machine...

" I'm from the Time Patrol and am investigating an anomaly in the vicinity sir. You wouldn't happened to have noticed anything strange lately would you sir?" Haku smiled some, glad he sounded as professional as he could. Elder Kai would've been proud.

"Hmm." Dr.Briefs inhaled and the cigarette glowed. The smoke was politely exhaled to the side. "We specialize in the strange my boy! The stranger the better in my book! Though time-based? Hm. Can't say I've noticed any wormholes or the like. I wonder if Bulma's been using the time machine again. Lets go check shall we? Come on!" And just like that the older man was pedaling off on a path leading around the main building.

Haku jogged to keep up and kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. The scouter was no help either, as the strange energy reading was just all around in a bubble of sorts. Any specific readings were beyond the computing power of the device anyhow so he just turned it off for now. 

They came around to an open, paved area that looked to be used for loading and unloading or maybe just gatherings. There stood a lone figure in the center, arms crossed and eyes closed, standing perfectly still. There was no mistaking them even a mile away: It was Vegeta.

Haku's jog fell short a few steps and stopped completely even as Dr.Briefs went on and stopped right in front of the Saiyan just as calmly as ever. Haku, however, couldn't move. There was a pressure coming from him that he'd never felt this strongly. 

Oh, he'd fought Vegeta on his missions, but that was well before this point in time, back when he was working with Frieza. There was pressure then, but this was on an entirely new level. It was raw and overwhelming with no escape despite having just walked into it. There was no where he could move that he wouldn't be within striking range. Haku stood before an explosion waiting to happen and getting caught in it would be lethal.

"Vegeta! Have you seen Bulma? Has she been tampering with or using the time machine again? There's a young man who says he's a patroller of some sort and is investigating!" Dr.Briefs finished his cigarette and pocketed the remains, only to take another out of a different pocket and light up again.

Vegeta's eyes opened and they were straight on Haku. "Hmph. I wouldn't know, she's been in garage 02 all day. Something about clothes and some invention." 

Haku was finally able to take a deep breath and relax a little as the pressure vanished as quick as it'd come. He met Vegeta's eyes and gave a silent nod of greeting.

"Hmm. Oh that's right. I remember now. How odd!" Dr.Briefs turned to Haku "I don't know what else to tell you son." He smiled with a shrug. "But if you need to take a look around, feel free! Just ask Trunks or someone to show you where you need to look! I look forward to your investigatory findings!" And with that, and another chime of his handle-bar bell, he was off again towards garage 02.

Haku could only nod to Dr.Briefs breaking eye contact with Vegeta to do so, eliciting a frown in the latter. "T-thank you sir! I appreciate it." A nod and short bow were given to Dr.Briefs before he looked at Vegeta again. He locked eyes again. But he found his courage this time and squared his shoulders. He'd faced Vegeta before, that's right. They were never solo battles, and ended with a narrow victory, but they were victories nonetheless.

"You're a Saiyan are you not?" Vegeta turned to Haku finally and looked the boy up and down. There was no recognition, but more of an evaluating look. Nothing reached Vegeta's face though, passive as it sometimes was. A disapproving passive it looked, usually.

"What? Oh. Yes. I'm from the Time Patrol. I'm from another universe than this one." Haku stated and was hesitant but asked anyways." You wouldn't happen to know anything about any time anomalies would you? Felt anything strange?"

"Hmph. The strangest thing I've felt lately is your ki. You're undoubtedly a fighter, but your movements are sluggish, unpolished. Time Patrol...must recruit anyone to fill their ranks." Vegeta's frown was still present, his eyes locked on Haku's.

Haku's brow twitched and it was his turn to frown. "You'd be surprised." he said, probably more defensively than intended seeing as that elicited a smug grin from the opposing Saiyan. 

"Oh would I now? And what was that cowering you were doing earlier? Surely your Saiyan race isn't so weak as to balk at a true warrior's presence? Or is it that you're intimidated by the Prince of ALL Saiyans?" Vegeta was full on grinning now, gloating in his supposed mockery.

"You'll run out of hot air if you keep talking so much." Haku's fists clenched and his stance widened. He knew he was being baited, but if Vegeta wanted a fight, he was going to have to throw the first blow. He wasn't even aware of his own grin by now, the deep down excitement of fighting Vegeta as he is now, so much stronger than the past.

"Really? That's the best you've got? If it is, I'd wager I'd get a better fight out of my son. At least he has the courage of a foolish child. Or courage period." Vegeta retorted, dropping his hands to his sides and leaning forward slightly. 

The gesture and words struck a nerve though Haku refused to budge. His baser instincts wanted to plant his fist into Vegeta's chin to knock the smug look off his face, but he knew that'd result in destruction of the city around them. " It's considered rude to beat a man in his own house. If you're so inclined, we can go elsewhere so no one has to watch." 

"Ohhh the little Saiyan has a bark after all! Alright. Let's see if you've got any bite." Vegeta's aura rushed around him in a flare of power just before he flew up then out to the west, not caring to look and see if he was followed. 

Haku would follow suit and landed several meters away from Vegeta in wide barren field of rocks and dirt. He was greeted by an impatient Vegeta, arms crossed and waiting.

"I warn you now: If you fail to even keep me amused, it will NOT end well for you. And don't bother telling me your name. I'll decide later if it's worth knowing. Now power up and get ready! I haven't got all day!" Vegeta snapped the last words out.

Haku nodded silently and struck his combat stance, with his body turned, legs apart and knees bent, keeping his body along a line facing Vegeta. It was a common stance that could easily lead into several styles. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while gathering his power. It was different than the rough, wasteful build-up he'd seen so many other fighters do. This was collected and retained, a focused raising of his power within with minimal loss. 

The resulting show was perhaps underwhelming but enough to get Vegeta's attention. A dim blue glow of Haku's aura outlined him and rose off him in thick, inky tendrils. He hadn't mastered the full containment of it yet but the tendrils continued to grow in number and intensity until they gathered into a single pillar of shimmering blue light and snapped out of existence, leaving Haku with a pulsating blue aura.

The wave of force from his lift-off cracked the dry ground and sent dirt and small rocks flying for a mile, much like the impact of his fist into Vegeta's waiting palm. The attack was simple and straight forward, a nice opening gut-punch. The force of it was enough to get Vegeta's hand to give a few inches and that was enough to spur the young Saiyan in further attacks.

Haku would vanish from his spot and from behind, his shin was greeted with Vegeta's forearm, which gave an inch or two from the impact that sent shock-waves through the air from the impact. 

"Good speed and power. You do have some bite! Let's test that!" Vegeta grinned and threw his guarding arm out and both figures vanished from human eyesight. 

Haku and Vegeta fought with similar styles, both very precise and calculated in their angle and power. Though Vegeta's was undoubtedly more polished and efficient, as no matter how fast Haku seemed, the odd blow would land and the force behind it was enough to halt him in his tracks for that critical second to net Vegeta at least three to four attacks. Haku was no slouch though, as he managed to get in a five hit combo the first time he landed a solid hit but the surprise was gone now and he could only land one or two at a time at most.

Punches and kicks were dodged and blocked in their attacking and counterattacking that broke the sound barrier with their speed and force. It was Vegeta who broke the equilibrium first with a back flipping heel kick that sent Haku soaring back.

"Lets see how you deal with this! Gallick Gun!!!" Vegeta assumed his firing posture with his body twisted and one palm cupping the other. A purple light surrounded him before he straightened his body, thrusting both palms out and fired a devastating beam that had enough power behind it to wipe out an entire city. 

Haku was glad for flight as that kick jolted his legs into jelly. Though he had no time to think about that with the familiar beam attack rushing towards him. There was power behind it, that was for sure, but he'd not be thwarted by the same attack twice. He gathered energy throughout his entire right arm and twisted his body side ways while slowing himself to a stop. He watched and had to time it perfectly if his gambit was going to pay off.

The beam edged closer and closer, washing him in a lavender light, before he used the full force of his power to launch himself forward at full speed while delivering an upwards palm-strike, directing the lead of that attack up and over him while only singing his glove a little. The rest of it was inches before his face, the wind around it whipping his hair around that wasn't tied back in a ponytail. But it hid him for now as the tail on this would be just long enough if Vegeta ended it right after seeing it redirected.

To Haku's credit, Vegeta did end it as soon as it was redirected and was hot on the tail end of his attack, following the dissipating energy head first with two energy orbs in his palms, charging further power as he went along. Though what awaited Vegeta was not a panting or tired young Saiyan: It was the damnable blue glow of that all too familiar attack, and he was heading straight into it. The look on Vegeta's face was one Haku prided on getting out of the Saiyan Prince.

Haku put just as much energy into this as Vegeta had his own attack and put his palms forward in the classing firing stance of the famous Kamehameha wave. "Boom." was all he said before unleashing the devastating wave of blue destruction. Vegeta, with all of his speed, had barely enough time to just put his palms forwards to catch the attack, the orbs helping to keep himself from being injured by the beam but did nothing to stop the force behind it that sent Vegeta flying right back the way he came.

Vegeta tossed the blast upwards just as Haku had done with his, though there was no Haku right behind as Vegeta half-expected. Instead, the younger Saiyan was right where he was with hands enveloped in golden energy. The space between them lit with pinpoints of gold light as Haku's hands were moving faster and faster to hurl the weak yet numerous energy blasts towards Vegeta. Vegeta could only guard with a laugh as explosion after explosion rocked against his guard and body.

Soon enough though Vegeta's arms spread outwards projecting a wave of his energy to detonate the rest of the incoming attacks, separating the two with a wall of explosions. And coming through that explosion, trailing flaming embers and smoke was Haku, fist outstretched and gunning at full speed for his foe. It was reckless, stupid and left Haku open but Vegeta admired the boy's ferocity and stamina, opting to take the hit.

Haku's fist landed square on Vegeta's jaw with the satisfying force of all of his strength behind it, sending the older Saiyan flying back. Something felt off to him though, as he watched Vegeta carefully.

Vegeta's slow chuckle turned into laughter as he lowered his head and wiped the blood from his grin. "That's more like it boy. What's your name?"

It was Haku's turn to look surprised, lowering his fist and edging closer with a lowered guard but still tense and ready just in case this was a pause in the spar rather than the ending of it. Vegeta was tricky like that. "Haku." 

"Good. Time patrol huh? There's nothing for you here now, but come back later. We'll spar again and I'll make a real warrior out of you, boy. That's all for now." Vegeta's grin faded with a stern nod. "Next time, show some backbone when you get here. Stand tall. I won't have any Saiyan from this universe or another not stand proudly."

"Ah...o-okay." Haku blinked. Did he just get a training lesson from Vegeta? Did Vegeta just tell him to come to another lesson later? He couldn't hold back his smile. He straightened his back, squared his shoulders and brought his elbows in with a firm nod to Vegeta. "Yes sir!" 

"Good. Now get back to your job." Vegeta nodded approvingly before flying back to Capsule Corp, if a little slower. While no one could see him, he smiled.


End file.
